Many individuals choose to subscribe to periodicals, newspapers, magazines, and/or other goods and/or services which can be the subject of subscriptions. Typically, these subscriptions involve the regular mailing and/or delivery of these periodicals, newspapers, magazines, and/or other goods and/or services, to the individual's residence, place of business and/or any other designated location or place.
These periodicals, newspapers, magazines, and/or other goods and/or services, are also typically available at newsstands, magazine stands, in stores, and/or at other places of business. It is typical that the subscriber of any of these periodicals, newspapers, magazines, and/or other goods and/or services, will receive a substantial discount on the respective periodicals, newspapers, magazines, and/or other goods and/or services, from the retail pries, newsstand prices, and/or cover or full retail prices of the respective periodicals, newspapers, magazines, and/or other goods and/or services.
Unfortunately, many subscribers sometimes find that home delivery, office delivery, and/or delivery to another location is not fully satisfactory or convenient. Subscribers may find that they may be away from home and/or the office and, therefore, not have the periodical, newspaper, magazine, and/or other good and/or service, available for their immediate use or enjoyment. In other instances, the delivery of the periodical, newspaper, magazine, and/or other good and/or service, may be late, such as after the subscriber leaves the delivery destination.
For example, a subscriber may leave for work well before a newspaper is delivered thereby depriving the individual of the newspaper until the individual returns home or requiring the individual to purchase the same newspaper at a newsstand, thereby resulting in a double purchase.
In other instances, a periodical, newspaper, magazine, and/or other good and/or service, may be unused and/or wasted such at times when the individual is away, such as on vacation, or when the individual's schedule prohibits him or her from utilizing and/or enjoying the respective periodical, newspaper, magazine, and/or other good and/or service. In these instances, a portion of the subscription is wasted.
The above-described disadvantages which are associated with subscriptions are due, in part, to the typically inflexible nature of subscriptions which typically require a delivery at a certain destination at a certain delivery frequency. As can be seen, this inflexibility can lead to great dissatisfaction with subscriptions and subscription services.